


Loverman

by Isaac_Axel



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Impulsive writing, Just a pinch of angst, M/M, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Chiaki Nanami, Song Lyrics, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: Impulsively writing for one fo my comfort ships even though I've never written them before and might delete later? YeahBasically: 7 times Hajime heard the song Mr Loverman and how his relationship with Nagito grew with it. (Non-despair and no ultimate talents because I said so.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man. The song is Mr Loverman by Rick Montgomery. Listen to it if you haven't sorry this is so short.

_ I'm headed straight for the floor _

_ The alcohol served its tour _

_ And it's headed straight for my skin _

_ Leaving me daft and dim _

The first time Hajime heard the song was a while ago. He had been sitting with Nagito and Chiaki. They were studying for a test and he had heard Nagito humming softly to himself. He had thought the melody was nice but didn’t bother asking for the song’s name. He just tried to listen to the soft sound as he glanced at the other boy. (He would deny that he was staring at him, instead saying he spaced out.)

_ I've got this shake in my legs _

_ Shaking the thoughts from my head _

_ But who put these waves in the door? _

_ I crack and out I pour _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh and I miss my lover _

When they became closer they started to hang out with just each other. He learned 2 things very quickly. The white-haired boy hated silence, something about it making him feel suffocated. He almost always had music playing in the back or was talking enough to cover the silence. The other fact was that his taste in music was depressing. So many songs about death and rejection and just being sad. This time when he heard the song he told Nagito he thought it was pretty. (What he didn’t say was that he thought Nagito was prettier.)

_ The ways in which you talk to me _

_ Have me wishin' I were gone _

_ The ways that you say my name _

_ Have me runnin' on and on _

The third time it was significant was when he confessed. He was watching Nagito sing along to it and went for it. Apparently, his jumbled mess of words made enough sense for the taller to blush and stutter out a yes. He questioned why he was the one and Hajime had no idea. He just did, he just really liked Nagito. (He didn’t mention that it was starting to feel more like love than like.)

_ Oh, I'm cramping up _

_ I'm cramping up _

_ But you're cracking up _

_ You're cracking up _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh and I miss my lover _

When they reached one year they stayed home and got take-out. It was a soft evening, full of cuddles and little kisses. They watched movies while it rained and told each other silly stories about when they were crushing. Nagito had pulled him up ad said he wanted to dance. He turned the song on and they danced and laughed. It was just a day, one of many, but at that moment everything else became secondary to the boy right in front of him. (As they swayed together he couldn’t help the pull at his heart when he thought of doing this forever.)

_ I've shattered now I'm spilling out _

_ Upon this linoleum ground _

_ (Mr. Loverman) _

_ I'm reeling in my brain again _

_ Before it can get back to you _

_ (Mr. Loverman) _

_ Oh, what am I supposed to do without you? _

The first time he said “I love you” it was by accident. They were talking to Chiaki and Sonia about a double date and when Hajime looked over he realized just how lucky he was to have Nagito. He blurted it out with no context and the whitehaired boy had turned bright red before say that he loved him too. Sonia and Chiaki had laughed while Hajime couldn’t help but think of the song. (He didn’t say it but it was slowly becoming a favorite. He also didn’t mention that he wanted to be with the other for the rest of his life.)

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ (I miss my lover) _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman (oh-oh) _

_ Oh and I miss my lover _

_ (Mr. Loverman) _

Their wedding was a small but lovely event. They got married on the beach, Nagito wore a white suit and Hajime wore a black one. They had written vows and choosen the rings. Nagito got a thin silver band with small green gems the color of Hajime’s eyes. Hajime had a simple thick silver band. When they kissed it felt like everything clicked. They had flown out to a small group of islands and the weather was beautiful. Nagito had sobbed for most of it and Hajime had cried a little bit. They hadn’t wanted to keep many traditions but they kept the dances. As they danced together Hajime couldn’t help but think of it as  _ their  _ song. It meant so much to him.

All of their friends had shown up and it felt nice to have so much support. As they walked around they held the hands of each other tightly. The title of ‘husband’ felt so real and so special. It was a little sad that his parents couldn’t make the flight, but he told them everything about it the next morning. (He didn’t tell them about how he had gone to sleep telling Nagito how much he loved him. Or that he fell asleep with a smile as the cuddled.)

_ I'm Mr. Loverman (Oh-oh) _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover _

It was the song that he heard Nagito playing when he picked up the phone that night. It was raining, Nagito’s favorite weather. He loved the sound. It had been dark and pouring rain. He had called to see if he would be home in time for dinner. He had said yes, and he heard the song playing in the background before he hung up. 

It was the song he hummed while he cooked. Looking over at the clock he realized it was later than usual. His husband should’ve been home. Looking over to the muted TV he saw there had been a crash on the road that Nagito took home. Turning up the volume he listened to the news anchor talk about the fatalities. He could hardly breathe, Was he ok? Where was he? 

When he finally heard the name he burst into tears.

  
He was ok, had a few injuries but was alive and whole. Muting the TV he leaned up against the fridge.  **_He was ok, He was ok, He was going to be fine._ ** Half an hour later he heard the door opening and he rushed over. Pulling the taller into a hug he realized how lucky he was. He loved this boy so damn much. He never wanted to let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last part was going to be angsty but I changed it, so that's why its a bad end. I hope you liked if you did comments make my day! 
> 
> I know its short and not very good but I tried. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
